Jūshirō Ukitake
|alias = Senpai|origin = Bleach |occupation = Captain of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13 (formerly) |skills = Master swordsman, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Immense strength, speed, durability and endurance, Immense spiritual power |hobby = Spending time with his longtime best friend Shunsui Kyoraku |goals = Protect the Soul Society |friends = Shunsui Kyoraku, Kaien Shiba†, Rukia Kuchiki, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto†, Byakuya Kuchiki |enemies = Metastacia†, , Lilynette Gingerback†, Coyote Starrk†, Wonderweiss Margela†, Yhwach† |type of hero = Hero from the Past, Leader, Protector of Innocence}} Jushirō Ukitake was one of the recurring characters of Bleach. He was the captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13 up to his death while sacrificing himself to Mimihagi during the second Quincy invasion of the Soul King Palace and the lifelong best friend of Shunsui Kyoraku. His lieutenant is Rukia Kuchiki who succeeded him. He was voiced by Hideo Ishikawa in the Japanese version of the anime and Liam O'Brien in the English version. Appearance Ukitake is a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance, caused by an illness which occasionally causes him to cough up blood. Because of his illness, he often spends his time recuperating at Ugendō, his family's estate. During one of his attacks when he was much younger, his hair turned white over a three-day period. This is why his eyebrows are black, the color his hair used to be. 110 years ago, he wore his hair in a long ponytail. Currently his hair is worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He has green eyes. Ukitake wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his Zanpakutō. Personality Ukitake's favorite food is ohagi. In his free time he feeds the carp in the lake of Ugendō's garden and also trims the bonsai there, despite lacking the artistic sense necessary for the latter. He also writes a novel series in the Seireitei Communication titled "Rejection of the Twin Fishes!" (Sōgyō no Okotowari!), in which the lead character, Sōgyo, fights evil and saves innocent villagers. Sōgyo's catchphrase is "I refuse that!" (そいつはお断りだ！, Soitsu wa Okotowari da!) and is hugely popular among the children in Seireitei. The serial is frequently on hiatus, but when it is in the magazine, it ranks in the top three features. Ukitake is well-respected and highly honorable, and always treats those around him with respect, even those who are weaker or not as highly ranked as he is. As a result, he can be easily approached by other members of Soul Society who seek favors or advice from the captain. Due to his high moral code, Ukitake will never let any harm come to either his underlings or those who attempt to protect them. He refuses to give up when he believes something is wrong and will break a rule to do what is right. He is also quite perceptive, as seen when he analyzes the various disturbances caused in Soul Society, and has the ability to correctly judge people's character, as noted by Yamamoto, and knows when they are lonely. He observes that, before meeting Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, Rukia often had trouble opening up about certain things and was very lonely, but sees a difference in her when she spends time training with Orihime. Ukitake has on occasion given people strange or unwanted gifts for no apparent reason, particularly Tōshirō Hitsugaya because of their similar sounding names and hair color. Due to his long-standing position with the Gotei 13, Ukitake is one of the most proficient combatants in Soul Society and always maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle, much like his best friend Shunsui. He refuses to fight with a child or even in the presence of a child, even if that child is an Arrancar. He always maintains a semblance of respect for his opponent and is polite in combat situations. He also has a high measure of mercy, never taking the chance to kill Lilynette, but rather actually try to teach her how to be a better fighter, even though she was an enemy. Trivia *Ukitake's Voice Actor is shared to Itachi Uchiha from Naruto Shippuden. Galley Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Leaders Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Military Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Aristocrats Category:Protectors Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Magic Category:Death Gods Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Pure Good Category:Wise Category:Martyr Category:Bleach Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Elementals